Notes
by moot3100
Summary: Class is boring as ever. You and your best friend Italy are about to fall asleep listenong to the teacher drone on... What better way to stay awake than passing notes? Italy x Reader, Italy/Reader. Please R&R !


You sat in your class, tapping your pencil on the side of your desk. Half of the class was already asleep as the teacher droned on in her lesson (It was probably Math related you thought, seeing as there was an equation on the board). You looked to your right and saw your best friend, Feliciano Vargas. It was hard to tell if he was even awake, seeing as his eyes almost never opened. You really just needed something to talk about. Suddenly, inspiration struck.

Slowly, you took some paper out of your backpack. You looked up to see the teacher still lecturing (?). Perfect.

Quickly, you scribbled down your thoughts and slid it onto Feliciano's desk, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Picking up the shredded paper, he smiled slightly and wrote his reply. Discretely, he passed it back with his reply. The paper read: Hey Feli~! How's your day so far? **Ve~ My day has been going very badly, belle. This class is so boring, I'd rather train with Ludwig! **You giggled at your friends pains. Today must've been really bad for him if he'd be willing to train with Ludwig...

The two of you went back and forth like that for about twenty minutes, talking about stuff that Feliciano liked (pasta, not exercising, being Italian, etc.).

Then, you got a message that shocked the living daylights out of you. **I really enjoy talking to you, _. Your sweet- even sweeter than gelato~! **You stared at that sentence a very long time, trying your best not to squeel in class. He didn't know it, but you happened to have a small crush on the Italian man beside you...Okay, a HUGE crush. Maybe even love. You'd been plotting to confess to him for a long time, but you never worked up enough courage to really go through with it.

You looked at Feliciano one last time before writing down your confession. **Feli, I lov-**

That's how far you got before the teacher snatched up your paper, giving you and Feliciano a heated glare. "I suppose I'll be seeing you both in Detention?" You both muttered a small 'Yes ma'am' before she walked away. You sent Feliciano an apologetic look, and he nodded back, as if to say 'It's alright, belle~!"

*****Prussian Time Skip*****

"Feli, I'm sorry for making you stay after school to clean. I shouldn't have started passing notes..." You and Feliciano stood in the dusty Detention room after school. You looked under the desks to see lots of trash and gum. _Looks like all the other nations wanted to give us something to do... "Ve~ _It's alright belle! If you hadn't passed me some notes, I woulda landed in Detention fora sleepin' in class!" You chuckled lightly at his honesty as you dusted off the teachers desk. "Besides," his cheeks tinted a small pink "I don't mind being anywhere as long as I'm with you, _"

Your face must have turned 10 shades of red. Did Feli really just say that? Keeping your mind on what happened just a few hours ago, you worked up some nerve and faced Feliciano. Seeing you had something to say, Feliciano put down his broom, looking at you hopefully. "Yes, _?" You ran a nervous hand through your hair. "Feliciano, I-I don't know any other way to say this to you but, t-ti amo!" Your face resembled that of a tomato (Just about 1,000x redder!).

Feliciano's face however, lit up exponentially. In no time, he crossed the room, crushing you in one of his signature Italian hugs. You returned the hug of course, never happier in your life. "I-I love you too, _" Oh, how you loved it when he said your real name~! Hesitantly, you gave him a peck on the cheek, making his already big smile even wider. Reluctantly, Feliciano released you, you insisting that you needed to start cleaning if you wanted to leave. You happily cleaned all of the mess in the classroom, occasionally sneaking peeks at your new boyfriend. Today might've looked bad at the beginning, but you would happily go through it all over again if that meant keeping your Italian lover.

* * *

**Alright, this is just a short one-shot (Meaning no more chappies~) Hope you enjoyed it~! R&R**


End file.
